swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Myxxie Eosad (character)
"You have no clue what true pain really is" - Myxxie "Xyra" Eosad ---- Myxxie is a Human Female from Naboo, her skills center mainly around hand to hand or melee combat, and evasion or stalking. In her spare time she performs in the arts of dancing, she knows little of music. Having served both the Rebel Alliance and The Empire, she currently works out of Crimson Valley, Rori as a Bounty Huntress and Hunter-Killer when hunted. She constantly trains and hones her skills there as well as elsewhere. She is more of a leader than a follower, though bows to superior knowledge and ability when its there. ---- Biography Background Myxxie Eosad was born as Chrystiana Darkwalker-Lotus to a family that lived on Naboo, outside of Kaadara. She, her Adoptive Mother, her Twin Sister and her late Father lived in an apartment overlooking the beaches. Chrystiana and Chrystie, her sister, both took to the city naturally. They went to school and learned to perform in the theater. Chrystie went on to be a hairdresser and makeup artist in performances that would eventually span the known galaxy. Chrystiana though, would have a much different fate. She loved to dance, and learned to do so by the same people that taught Chrystie her art. After eighteen years of living in Kaadara, they both decided it was time to go see what the galaxy had to offer. Chrystie eventually signed on with the same performance troupe while Chrystiana moved to theed to continue her studies and continue to dance as a past time in various cantinas. One fateful night Chrystiana would never be seen again for almost three years. She was kidnapped and taken off-world by thugs hired by someone on another planet. Chrystiana was, in those two years kept drugged while being retrained to serve. EVERYTHING PAST THIS POINT WAS DONE IN-GAME Enslaved Re-named Myxxie Eosad, as a given name in a process that wiped her memory clean, she was sold.The thugs, having served their use, were murdered right in front of her eyes as a show of power. This is something that changed her outlook on the galaxy, forever. The majority of her life as a slave was peaceful, her owner was apart of a clan on talus, ran by Aphrodite - Myxxie would serve her owner, and the clan faithfully for another year or more. Hardening of the Heart One fateful fall morning on talus, the pact between the clan and the Empire was broken. Firebombs fell on the clan's buildings, troops marched in from nearly all directions. It forced the clan to flee to live another day. This is something that Myxxie not only took personally as an attack on herself, but she still vividly remembers seeing people she served faithfully die in a blaze of gunfire. This, as well, was to be the Crux that would eventually set her free in due time. This, arguably, was one of the events that has changed her - for better or worse - Forever. Service to a New Owner For a time after the attack, after the clan had been brought back together, Myxxie was found wandering cantinas on naboo again. The former slave, Raessa, had been visiting theed and spotted Myxxie. She was curious as to why, and when Myxxie told her that her owner had seemingly abandoned her, she offered to take her back in. She knew nothing else other than serving, and just nodded as if she didnt really have much else of a choice. Not that she could of said anything else, anyway. For a time before Raessa went missing, she faithfully returned to serve the clan, and her new owner. Raessa modified the tatoo on Myxxie's neck, wich until then consisted of a ring of pikes around a rose. It was turned into the letters RJ within the rose. This mark still remains on her to this day. In order to further control Myxxie, under the guise of giving her a new Collar, she inserted a drip of liquid into Myxxie's modified collar. It would soon brainwash her to concentrate only on Raessa, it would mold her touch to be something Myxxie desired. Three years would yet pass uneventfully before Myxxie was to be Freed by her own doing. "For The Clan Mother, I Live" "This is possibly, the single most dangerous and difficult task I have ever asked of anyone in the clan. I task you with its doing, for you are the only other one that remembers that day on Talus, that can see that this is done properly. Failure, is not an option." - Azra'Dite to Myxxie on the subject of the task that would earn her Freedom She was summoned to see the Clan Mother, and given information about a sheild generator on Yavin Four owned by the empire's late battle station. She spent four weeks there, scouting. observing. noting. planning. plotting. thinking. she was in her element where she thrives. On the fifth, she asked for the clan's assistance and recited the reasoning, and meaning of this task. How it not only impacted the clan, but anyone that was to read her notations being sent from the moon. The plan, was simple: Then-Elder Reiku was to assist in lifting this behemoth of a generator after both Then-Elder Saiyoko and Myxxie had gone and secured the general area with the remainder of the clan that wasn't in space. The massive, modified Y-8 Lifter was stationed above the planet, with an escort to move the giant generator that had crash landed onto Yavin's surface. Intact. It was a large operation, really, one that should of taken a lot more... but didn't. It went off without a problem. The generator was moved across the galaxy, amazingly, silently to the Coven. It took several weeks to set up properly, and a few days more to work in security measures. She was then summoned once again to the clan mother, she was quite nervous that something she might of overlooked had gone wrong. She, however, was wrong. Aphrodite told her then that the choice was hers. If it was freedom she wanted, it was granted and she would become a Sister. This was stunning to her. She only knew of one other that had done the same, and maybe only heard of a single other at most. Most people would jump at this chance, however it was hard for her. Serving was all she knew. She would accept her freedom, as she knew that her place in the clan had been earned either way. What did she have to loose? If she messed up, it would be likely she'd just return to being a slave, or be killed. either or didn't really bother her. She was too loyal to fear death. The Enemy of my Enemy... is my friend? With her freedom earned and her dues paid to the clan, she left to go on her own for once. She wanted vengeance, blood, to be spilled for what happened to those she called Family seemingly not long ago. It was a bit of a personal matter for her, to see a casualty count ten fold or more of what the Empire caused. It would get her into a lot of trouble, and she wound find that people would love and hate her for her passion in it. It was not long after she had found herself somewhere to live, temporarily, that she stumbled upon a friend of a friend in Mos Eisly who would recruit her into a Rebel Alliance unit. She was looking for work, but had only been trained in crude methods of sensing the force and other, more natural ways of fighting. Her Mistress had taught her to wield a blade enough to defend herself. None of her training was ever formal, mind you, all of it is self taught. Kixx had forewarned her of the possibilities of this "job" - she took it, however, and didn't look back. Assigned for a time on missions that would span from rescuing natives of Dantooine from toxic chemical spills, to the battle of Restuss, to learning that stealing from others in order to survive is sometimes required. All in all, in the short time of perhaps only a standard four or five months, she had already made friends and alliances that still stand to this day. It was with the alliance she would learn to focus her ability to kill to a fine art from a crude method. Myxxie would, before she went into hiding, become known to the Alliance High Command as a brutal and effective soldier who held little concern over herself if it was required. Smoke and Mirrors for The Empire One morning she was warned that the empire had put out a shoot to kill notice on her, and that there was a very nice reward out for her capture or confirmed death. She was never one to back down from a fight, but wasn't stupid either. She didn't want to, but did eventually go into hiding by "faking" her own death. The galaxy, as well, was changing far too fast around her. She needed a break, or something of the sort. The alliance suggested, and even offered their assistance in helping her hide. She reluctantly agreed to it. An article was ran stating that the Kaadara born dancer and performer, and alliance agent had been shot outside her home on Naboo near Moenia. For those that were not in the know, Moenia was a hub of activity for the alliance - not just where a dance hall was located. Her home was locked down and turned into a tomb - she lived elsewhere for a good year, courtesy of the alliance. Her tracks were covered and she faded away for a standard year or more. Ironically, the account wich the bounty money was transferred into, was her sister's account. It was wired to Myxxie directly, seemingly the last laugh possibly, was hers and hers alone. A New Slate A year after her departure into hiding, she made herself public again, no longer under the cloak of darkness and shadows. She didn't know if anyone she knew was alive anymore. Myxxie went back to what she knew: Hunting, killing, doing dirty jobs for a good job. She found one not too long after - for a time she was asked to act as an enforcer for a Raric Doran. She gladly took the job, not having one of her own. In the short timespan of three weeks she made new-er friends than she had previously had. She met one of Raric's then-slaves, Sianna, someone she still considers a good friend if not extended family. During the next month and a half (to current) she would meet her love, Yukiko, who would help reform her life to something more manageable - begin legit work for and with the empire on various projects and be stationed as a liason on Lok for a time. Training in the Dark Side "You are now a servant of the Dark Side, it is an adequate state that I needed you in" - Ivof to Myxxie, Adi's Rest Summit, Lok During her time as an intelligence agent with SpyNet, Myxxie was responsible for interrogations and torture. She was effective, cruel and quite a professional in it. During this time she had met a man named Ivof - A dark jedi. Ivof had taught her the basic methods to perform Force Push and Force Pull. Though this was just the beginning of her training, she hardly used it. A while later while working for Jabba The Hutt, Myxxie was once again approached by Ivof to learn more. Little did she know what she would become. Her training started off with a training saber given to her by Ivof. Myxxie was taught the Niman lightsaber form, how to perform Force Crush, and Force Lightning. Before she was able to craft her own lightsaber, a fight broke out between Her and Ivof near Red Sands on Lok. Ivof won the fight, and for her disobedience Myxxie was stabbed in the gut. By her own blade at that - and told to embrace the Dark Side. She did so, in her blind anger, and proceeded to walk over a kilometer for medical help. It took nearly three full doses of sedatives and a half hour to even begin to calm her to rest so droids could repair the damage she had been caused. A month or two has passed since then, and she has also been taught how to perform a force drain feat by Ivof as well. The Huntress becomes The Hunted For a time, Myxxie had been pursuing her rival, Ryatte Ardell, who had cornered her recently in Kor Vella and tried to force her to work for or with him. She had taken offense to his personality and vowed to do him in, permanently. This had gone on for a good while, both of them enjoying verbal sparring when they could not attack each other, or it was unwise. Myxxie had gotten a call from her contacts inside the palace who had told her that Ryatte walked into the palace only to be captured. She was requested to arrive there because Ryatte wanted another way out. She was to be this way out. After a short trip from her home, she arrived at the palace. She was escorted down to the cells by a guard in skiff gear, who then pointed to Ryatte. She quickly tried to get him out of the cell, but to no avail. Having been kept in the same cell and seen the passcode a guard used, she quickly tried to type it in. After a few tries, it worked. After a brief talk and final words, Myxxie decapitated Ryatte, who then had laid in the cell basement for many hours before being found. He was a bloody mess. A few days later, Myxxie, perhaps unwisely returned to the palace to discuss the bounty with Selorian, who in turn tried to blackmail her. To no avail, she refused her bounty and was persued shortly after she further tried to be diplomatic. That having not worked, she ran back to Dantooine, where one of her homes was under construction and finished shortly after she arrived. She stayed there, very comfortably even, for weeks on end. Using her many connections in the palace to keep updated on the bounty, it was rather easy for her to evade them and stay eight to ten steps ahed of her hunters in this seemingly human game of sabacc. Having used her various skills, she thought it was safe after a few weeks to go have a drink in the mining outpost. There, she encountered one of Jabbas patrols, they opened fired on her and her Sister, Yuroichi Elas. After a short fight and a friend of Myxxies arriving, the patrol was forced to pull out and walk away without a Bounty collected. Harsh wounds were sustained on both sides and neither side can reasonably claim, at least in her eyes, any sort of victory. The weeks went on, after the fight Myxxie made one last call to Selorian, to break any chance of diplomacy up, until she talked with Melkin Antross who suggested it might be the better idea. Nothing ever came of it, after discussing Jabbas activities with LK-001 of Outpost Epsilon, it was agreed that the Imperial Military could reasonably get involved after some checking was done. Days more turned to a week or so, until LK-001 approached her on Dantooine with the idea of faking her own bounty being captured. She gave her blade to LK, which was not the lightsaber she had shown Selorian before, but she mocked that it was a "light" saber in terms of weight. Her dry humor didn't do much in the way of making the soldiers before her laugh. LK and Blaz took the blade and on the way back, apparently decapitated a Dantari female who then had her head mutilated so that it could be turned in. The ruse didn't work in the end - it only stalled the guards - and she does not know what became of her former blade. The most recent appearance of the blade was on Naboo, at the scene of an Imperial Generals murder, it had been planted there by Selorians people. How this will or could turn out, no one currently knows. Up to recent events following this, few people have seen her in public, or so they think. Myxxie has laid low with her sister, Yuroichi, rather peacefully. In return for a safe haven, she willingly gave herself to Yu as a servant, even if it doesn't last long. She doesn't particularly mind it, though, as they are very close either way. Even so far as to share a force bond with each other. Aftermath of the Murder charge "You didn't actually think I'd just hand you over to the hutt, did you? I do not kowtow to a slug, Myxxie" - Rhaze, mentioning how this is going according to a plan "I don't actually have faith in you to form any sort of reasonable plan, Rhaze, being stabbed in the back did not help that" - Myxxies response to Rhaze "This is the part of the plan where it gets dangerous, once you are there, you are completely on your own. You are off the grid." - Rhaze to Myxxie concerning their plot to plant her inside the alliance or underground. "This is but childs play, Rhaze" - Myxxies reponse to Rhaze Myxxie was charged with the murder of an imperial general in theed. Everyone involved knew it was a lie being told by Selorian, infact she openly mocked him over comms before Rhaze arrested her and took her to talus to discuss things with her. She was to be transported to the Dathomir Prison, en route her transport would fail to make it intact. The plan was simple and yet effective for what was in store. Nothing more than a publicity stunt, even, to calm Jabba, she'd be assumed to be dead with the rest of the crew in the transport. This is not so, in fact, it was rather ironic in that Myxxie has traversed Dathomir many times before. Knowing the lay of the land, and the area, she could reasonably have supplies stashed there by her cohort in this plot, Iske' Ahi - who would be the one to shoot down the transport, or cripple it. Getting off of Dathomir was the only slight issue after landing and securing her things, though it would not be difficult to gain passage from the local clans - having served them in the past in many ways. The Trek and Surviving Iske' had laid in wait above Dathomir for many hours for Myxxies transport to come through, everything was set. Iske blasted the Lambda shuttle out of the sky, killing most hands save for myxxie and one guard, who she quickly killed afterwards in hand to hand combat. Myxxie assumed control of the ship and landed it safely where planned, one kilometer east of the tar pits. Her things were waiting in a crate for her, again as planned. Quickly getting out of her cuffs by lock picking them away, she left the craft and rummaged through the nearby crate. Knowing she was completely and utterly alone, she paused and thought for a moment, planning on what to do. After dressing in her armor, checking her only weapon, she armed the explosives around the craft and detonated them with a time release fuse. Set for five minutes, she took what was useful from the craft and ran away, hiding behind a tree while the entire thing exploded in flames. While traveling, she often paused to muse over the desolate landscape of Dathomir and to get her bearings. She had two choices, go and find help in the nearby town of Aurilia, or go the long way to find Gethzerion or another of the clans. She chose the long way. Halfway there, she stumbled and fell into a deep crag, when she landed she fell into an unconscious state and lost her senses for a half hour. After waking up to find her left leg and right arm in intense pain, along with a hurt shoulder, she slowly tried to climb out. Her will would not allow her to give up and lay there to die. It took some time, perhaps ten minutes for her to climb out. Myxxie crawled to a tree in pain and sat there to decide what to do next. She knew the stronghold was a long way away. After another ten minutes of laying against a tress, Myxxie was found by X'lain, who had felt her pain through her empathetic link with him and GHOST. He arrived and promptly started to assess the situation by placing another split against her legs in the form of two metal rods. Myxxie woke up a bit after to find X sitting before her, to her amazement. After discussing who he could give her to or where X could take her, he took Myxxies comm and called Melkin who arrived a bit later, and got her off planet. She was taken to Nyms Stronghold and placed in a medical bay there. A few days later, the Sudden Restoration arrived over Lok, where she was transported to receive medical and mental care. The wounds she sustained through this entire journey included a small fracture on the back of her skull, several broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and broken legs. Other Info - History, Equipment, Appearance and Social Information Previous Guilds/PA's *Nightsister Outcasts (NS) (See Nightsisters) *Nightsisters (NS)(Same as Nightsister Outcasts) *The Seventh Special Operations Group (VII) *The 21st Sub Squad (XXI) *Project G.H.O.S.T (GHO) *TRASH - The Desilijic Cartel (TRASH) *Galactic Intelligence Agency (INTEL) *Esoteric Cult of Darkness (-SC-) * - Outer Rim Trading Consortium (Current) Personality Blindly loyal to those that earn it, protective, deceitful, argumentative. In the face of authority she is mostly compliant. To those that she is loyal to, there is very little she won't do. To her enemies though, she can be seen as overtly violent, arrogant, defensive, and openly hostile. Other notes about her personality *Normally reserved and quiet around those she is friendly and loyal to, she is respectful and very kind when not angered or offended. *Normally distrusting by nature at first, her trust and loyalty is rather difficult to earn for most people. *It takes a lot to anger her, other than the mention of her enemies or seeing them. *When worried, people may notice that she surprisingly can keep a calm and level head, and remain polite even in the face of those who wish to openly offend her. *When angered it is noticeable that she goes into something of a rather blind and one minded rage depending on what has gotten to her. She often times restrains herself from allowing it to control her, but it is noticeable that it is not much holding her back other than her discipline allowing her to. Appearance and Physical Traits *A scarred back if it is shown, there are literally hundreds of whip marks and scars down most of her back. Most if not all are healed over from time having passed by. *On her neck is a brand, only a few may recognize it as a slave's marking. It is a circle of pikes, a rose in the center with the letters RJ in it, over what appears to be the J replacing another R. It is burned on and permanent. It is only shown if her neck is seen. *Parts of her body have what look to be blaster burns, her legs appear to have been hit many times to the trained eye sometime within the past few years. *Her walk contains a very subtle limp though it is well hidden in her calm and small stride. *she is, for some reason or another, abnormally short for her age. there is a rumor she knows of an old bounty hunters trick that she may of used on herself to avoid a large bounty in the past. *When her right hand is not gloved, her pinky is visibly gone, in its place is a well-sewn and scarred wound, almost as if it was self-inflicted. **When her right hand is gloved, her pinky feels like it is metallic and a possible cybernetic replacement of some sort. Rarely will it come ungloved, however. Equiptment and Property *she is known to keep several different carbines, pistols and other ranged weapons handy at times even though she focuses on hand to hand combat *A single suit of black bounty hunters armor, on the right wrist is a data pad controller that also allows her to control her suit's internal enviroment and pressurization. **The suit is not directly linked to her in public knowledge, and unless you personally have seen her with her helmet off, you would not know it is her. *There is a ship registered to her called "Deadly Elegance" - Imperial records state it is an old modified jedi star fighter once belonging to 134th fighter squadron. Its home port is unknown though it is assumed by other records it might be kept with her where she goes on local short trips. *another ship registered to her is a yatch, called "Daughter of Venus" it is capable of much longer flight than deadly elegance, one could only assume this is how she transports herself on longer duration trips. *There are several land vehicles registered to her, one being a standard swoop bike, a standard factory made AB-1, a custom made AV-21 prototype landspeeder, and an old relic BARC speeder. *it is in direct conflict with both her past and her current situation, that she keeps a servant for her own means as a tool and ambassador of her will. It is not known who this person is, and is only something a few people could understand. *Her lightsaber was nicknamed "Death's Grip" - it is a type two, double bladed polearm lightsaber with a purple crystal, empowered by four near perfect krayt pearls *Her office is on Naboo. It is a highly secure bunker. I will not accept IC break ins without discussion oocly first. Nor will I acknowledge them. Weaknesses She has weaknesses, however, I will not list them because I'd rather people find out through RP. Education Myxxie is trained in several forms of combat, along with a myriad of ways to gather intelligence, spy, and conduct covert operations alone or with a team. She is trained in techniques that are commonly used to hunt and kill or capture marks for the empire. Her unique set of skills can be overcome, yet it is difficult to do so. She possesses a strong will that does not allow her to back down very often. Her combined training total lends her decades of training and knowledge she has gained from others over time. She uses all of it fully whenever she needs it. This makes her a very efficient and deadly killer, tracking her is not easy and can be exceedingly dangerous for those not trained and equipped to deal with her properly. In addition, she does retain some knowledge of her schooling in Theed at the Royal Academy, while it isn't much, and mostly only contain tidbits of information that are random and not exactly useful, they do contribute to her at times, allowing her to take on some jobs many may term as exotic when dealing with minerals, biology and physics. *Rebel Alliance Covert Operations Specialist - Seventh Special Operations Group, Alliance Intelligence *Imperial Naval Intelligence Operations Training School - On behalf of Spynet. *Extreme Conditions Survival training - Rebel Alliance Covert Operations training, Imperial Naval Intelligence training *Bounty Hunting - Stalker Training *Bounty Hunting - Evasion and Tracking Techniques *Covert Operations Experience, Bounty Hunting experience - on the job training. *Niman Lightsaber Combat *3 years at the Theed School of Technology and Engineering *4 years at the Royal Academy in Theed RP Preferences for IC interaction: ooc notes No limb loss without consent. Generally speaking off limits is anything that will at all hinder her or change her life. You may not gouge her eyes out, or slice her arms or legs off unless I say its OK. Generally, however, lesser permanent marks (blade scars, stab wounds, brand marks, partial burn marks, etc) are something that I can be willing to do if its believeable and fitting. You may not do anything that will change her life and how she lives it. disfiguring actions are completely out of the question entirely for the most part unless you ask and state what it is specifically. There are exceptions, but they are rare and few between. Capture time limit: 1 week ( 7 real life days ) - at the end, I retain the ability to leave as I want IC in either a break out scenario or a self-done bust out. I will not ask permission after seven days to do so unless you have been given permission from me to keep her longer. Keeping her longer for the ooc purpose of trying to argue an IC event is not something I will consider because then thats just spiteful. Combat preferences: don't pick a fight without consent. I nor she won't either. Category:Starsider Category:Starsider characters Category:Starsider players Category:Bria Category:Bria characters Category:Bria players Category:Player characters